


You did NOT just do that

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of angsty?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Keith? Are you okay?" Lance scrambled over to his fellow paladin, who laid on the ground, seemingly unconscious. "Keith! Wake up!" He held him in his arms, shaking him, begging him to wake up.





	You did NOT just do that

            Lance fell from the exploding ship, holding his hand over his cut shoulder. Using the rockets built into his paladin armor to slow the fall, he landed on the rain soaked field with a splat. It was kind of nice to see rain after such a long time away from home, even if it was kind of blocked by a ship blowing to pieces. Lance laughed, standing up, and looking around. He could see the others getting up, all of them spaced out pretty far.

             _Wait. Where's Keith?_ Lance kept looking, growing more worried by the second. There was the red paladin, tangled in a bush on the ground. Lance smiled when he saw him, running towards Keith.

            "Wow, what a ride, am I right?" Lance slowed as he reached Keith. "Thanks for blocking that shot for me, I-" He noticed that his comrade wasn't moving, lying in a heap of grass and leaves on the ground. "Keith?"

            Lance scrambled closer to him, down to the ground, and pulled him into his arms.

            "Keith! Wake up!" He shook him, then pulled Keith's helmet off his face. Keith still didn't moved, limp in his arms. "Keith, please..." tears welled up in Lance's eyes. "You can't die! The team still needs you..." Lance hugged Keith closer to his chest, holding him tightly, unaware of the others moving towards them.

            "I suppose this is the part where you say  _you_ need me?"

            Lance lifted his head, and stared at Keith, who now seemed absolutely fine.

            "Keith! I can't believe you did that!" Lance dropped him, flopping backwards to the ground. Keith laughed, crawling to his side.

            "I'm honestly surprised you weren't smart enough to start doing CPR or something like that," Keith leaned over him.

            "You gave me a heart attack!" Lance wiped his face, staring up at the ship veering away and crashing many yards away, the explosion just a distant noise.

            "Let me listen." Keith laid his head down on Lance's chest, pressing his ear to listen to is heart beat. "Seems okay to me." Keith lifted his head up and cupped Lance's face with his hands. Lance's eyes were still shiny, and kind of red.

            "Y-you really scared me..." Lance sat up and took Keith's hands in his own, looking down.

            "Oh, I-Lance, I'm sorry..." Keith paused, then noticed the blood on Lance's shoulder. "Lance, you're bleeding." He stood, pulling the blue paladin up with him. "Come on, let's get you patched up." He threaded his arm through Lance's as they walked towards the rest of the group.

 

* * *

 

 

            Later that night, Keith walked out to see Lance stargazing, sitting up and looking at the device showing him the space around the castle. He quietly stepped into the center of the space, and sat down next to him. Lance glanced at him, then put his arm around Keith, who leaned in, looking up at a planet with a thick ring of asteroids around it.

            Keith looked at the millions of stars dancing across the black sky. He thought of how far away everyone was from home.

            The thing was, Keith didn't really know where he belonged. He didn't exactly have a home.

             _You belong with us. We're your family._

            He knew what his teammates would say to that, but he still felt like something was missing from his life.

            Keith curled into Lance's side more, folding up his legs and closing his eyes. Lance turned his head and kissed him on the fore head, wrapping his arm more around Keith's shoulders.

            With a stroke of genius, Keith let himself go limp, falling into Lance's lap. Lance lifted his hands in confusion.

            "Keith? What are you-" Lance gave Keith an annoyed look. He poked his face. "You did  _not_ just do that.  _Again._ " Keith let his tongue fall out of his mouth, causing Lance to giggle. "Come on, you goofball." Lance cradled Keith in his arms like he had earlier. "Do you need me to tell you that I need you?" Lance smiled down at his boyfriend. Keith opened his eyes, and went back to normal again.

            "No. I already know you do." Keith lifted his hands to cup Lance's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Lance smiled, holding him close. After breaking away, Lance gave him a serious look.

            "But seriously, please don't do that in that kind of situation ever again." Lance brought a hand up to Keith's face, cradling him gently.

            "I won't."

            "You promise?"

            "I promise." 

            "You better." Lance pulled Keith into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith can be a little shit if he wants to  
> Another stupid klance fic for y'all  
> hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
